Choose me! No, Shuichi, choose me!
by NothingButYaoi
Summary: Shuichi and Yuki have broken up again. He has nowhere to live, but Mr. K offers to let Shuichi live with him. Shortly after that, Shuichi and Mr. K hook up. Yuki gets jealous, and tries to get Shuichi back.  There will be more later.
1. Again with the Break Up?

Shuichi and Mr. K fell for each other after Yuki and Shuichi's last break up. Yuki grows jealous and tries to get Shuichi back… Even if it means marriage. But, Mr. K won't give up that easily. It's up to Shuichi, (with help from Hiro) to decide who gets Shuichi's hand in marriage, and if he should wear a dress or a tux.

(This is my first one, so don't judge me.)

**S**huichi sobbed into his fists. "He said he never wanted to see me again, and-and that I was horrible in bed! Wahhh!" This was the first time in about a month that Yuki broke up with Shuichi.

"I'm sure he'll come around," said Hiro. "He always does."

"But, he seemed so serious this time! I sold my house, since I was living with him! I have no where to go." Shuichi said.

"You could stay with me," Mr. K started. "It's no mansion, but it's big enough for two."

"…."

"…. Okay," Shuichi finally said. "I guess that'll be fine."

"GREAT!" Mr. K boomed. He grabbed Shuichi by the arm, and took him to the car. "Let's get going!"

Shuichi sat quietly in the car. "Um, Mr. K?" He finally said. "Why am I blindfolded?"

"Oh, well. I don't want anyone to know the way to my house. I'll take it off when we're there." Mr. K said, driving the way he normally does. Above the speed limit, and like a maniac. Shuichi didn't seem to notice. Mr. K was always like this, ever since the beginning.

They soon got to the house. "Alright, we're here, Shu-chan." Mr. K took off the blindfold and took Shuichi inside.

"When did you start calling me Shu-chan?" Shuichi asked, looking around the house.

"Not so long ago," Mr. K grinned at Shuichi's cute curiosity. "One thing. I only have one bedroom, so we'll have to share."

Shuichi blushed a bit. "Okay, that's fine."

Mr. K walked up behind Shuichi, and held him tightly against his strong body. "I love you…"

"Huh?" Shuichi turned his head to look at Mr. K.

"I've always loved you… I was so jealous of Yuki… He got to hold this body everyday, but he treated you like shit." Mr. K smelled the sweet scent of Shuichi's hair. "Now have you all to myself~"

Shuichi was first scared, then began to… think that Mr. K was right. "I…."


	2. What do I do?

"Yes, darling?" K kissed Shuichi's neck, in a sweet and hungry way.

Shuichi moaned softly. "I... like you too... But, Yuki is the one I love."

"..."

"But, just for tonight... I'll be yours." Shuichi said with a blush. He didn't want to lose his manager, get a bullet in his head, or hurt K's feelings... Or raped.

K smiled. "All I want is one night with you~"

(I'm lazy today, sorry. I'll make it sexier later.)

Shuichi's worn out, sweat and cum covered body laid panting on K's soft bed. Shuichi had a few tears on his face, but not from pain, but from shame... He had become addicted to K's body, after only one night.

K, in the mean time, was sleeping next to Shuichi, holding the dear boy close to him.

"Yuki... I'm sorry..." Shuichi closed his eyes, and tried to sleep.

The next morning, Yuki called Shuichi's cell. _'Hey, this is Shuichi! I'm sorry I couldn't answer the phone. I'll call back when I can, and please, buy my band, Bad Luck's, album! Thanks!'._

"Hmm, he's probably busy... Shuichi, it's Yuki. I want to make up. Come to my- our home tonight. Good bye." Yuki hung up.

Shuichi got the message, and replied. "Okay, Yuki. I'll be home after rehursal... But, we need to talk about something serious." He hung up.

"Hmm? Something serious?" Hiro asked. "What is it, Shuichi?"

"Hmm? Oh..." Shuichi sighed. "Yuki wants to make up..."

"That's great and all, but somethings eating you." Hiro said. Shuichi couldn't hide anything from Hiro.

"It's just that... Mr. K said he loves me, and-"

"Whoa, what? Mr. K said that?"

Shuichi nodded.

"Wow... Alright, continue."

"He brought up some very true things. He said that even though Yuki has me, and my endless love, that he treats me like shit..." Shuichi shifted in his seat. "I know that it's true, but it doesn't matter if it's the person you love, right?"

Hiro was shocked, then smiled. "Go talk to Yuki. I'm sure everthing will be alright."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TO BE CONTINUED! I'LL WORK ON IT LATER! PROMISE! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Goodbye, Yuki

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CHAPTER 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuki sat on the couch, waiting for Shuichi. He heard the door open, and Shuichi say, 'Yuki! I'm home!'. He smiled, he always did when Shuichi came home, but he never showed it. Yuki made the smiled disapear when Shuichi came in the living room. "Hey."

"Hey... Yuki, I-"

"Yeah, I thought you might want to get back together." Yuki lit a cigarette, and smiled to himself.

"N... No, Yuki... I don't think we should be together anymore..." Shuichi said, with a serious voice.

"What was that?" Yuki said, confused.

"Well, Mr. K said that he loves me, and that you treat me like shit... He's right. Yuki, I love you, but our relationship is terrible. You're never gentle with me. Not even in bed! At least, K is gentle with me in bed." Shuichi gasped. _"Oh, damn it!"_

Yuki stood up, walked over to Shuichi, and struck him hard on the face. "You slut. First, you sleep with Ryuichi, and now Mr. K?" He was mad. He slammed Shuichi to the wall and roughly, angrily kissed him. "Fine. You want to be a slut, I'll make you one!"

"No! Please, stop it, Yuki! This is my point!" Shuichi was shaking from intense fear. Yuki never hit him once. He would use biting words, and simple actions, but never his body.

"..." Yuki let go of Shuichi and started to walk away. "Get out. Now."

Shuichi ran out of the house, and didn't stop until he got to Hiro's place. He was crying, of course, but these tears were different. They were caused by great pain, and a feeling of betrayal. He never felt like this before... Not once.

Yuki continued with his new book for awhile, then stopped. "Damn... I went too far this time..." He sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ YOU'LL GET MORE IN A BIT! I ACTUALLY HAVE A LIFE! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. I need him back!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CHAPTER 4! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shuichi stayed the night a Hiro's. The spot where Yuki hit him was now bruising. "I just thought that Yuki would..." A few tears escaped Shuichi's eyes. "I thought he would understand, and try to change, even if it was just a little." He started to cry again. "Is it wrong to love someone who hurts you like this?"

Hiro gently petted Shuichi's head in a calming, motherly way. "No, it's not wrong... You aren't wrong... He... He needs to cool off for awhile, Shuichi."

"It's so hard. I love him enough to handle the bitter words, cold looks, and even this! But, I can't do it anymore... It hurts too much." Shuichi said, between sobs.

"I know... Just rest, Shuichi. I'll go talk to Yuki and Mr. K, alright?" Hiro smiled slightly, and laid the heart-broken Shuichi on the bed.

Shuichi nodded, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

Hiro took the tape recorder he had hidden in his jacket out, stopped the recording, went outside and got on his motorbike, then drove to Yuki's place. All of Hell would soon break loose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AT YUKI'S ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuki held a beloved picture of Shuichi in his hand. He cursed himself for doing that. "I have to change... Or I'll lose him forever." There was a knock at the door. "Alright, alright! I'm coming!" He went to the door and opened it. "What do you wan-" He was punched right smack-dab in the mouth.

"You bastard! Shuichi didn't deserve that! Listen to this!" Hiro took out the tape and played it. "You've caused him so much pain, and you don't even care. You make me sick."

"..." Yuki took a shaky breath. "I know... God, I went too far this time. I-" He wiped his eyes. "I want him back, but I know I've lost him..."

"..." Hiro sighed. "Not yet... I'll help you get him back."


	5. Shuichi, please forgive and marry me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CHAPTER 5! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiro walked into his house, to find Shuichi awake and watching TV. "Shuichi, I'm back."

Shuichi looked at Hiro and smiled. "Welcome back. Did you talk to Yuki?"

"Yes," Hiro took a side-step and revealed Yuki. "He has something to say."

Shuichi sat still. He just looked blankly at Yuki.

Yuki sighed and took a step towards the pink haired boy. "Shuichi, I love you. I was- and still am- a great fool for harming you in that way and with my words. I love you so much. I won't chaise you away, I won't use such awful tones or words, and I won't run away. I love you!" He stepped closer, knelt next to Shuichi. "Shuichi Shindou, the most wonderful idiot in the world and my lover, I never want to be without you. Will you marry me?"

Hiro nor Shuichi expected that. "I... Yuki, I..." Shuichi hugged the blond man. "Yes... I'll marry you," He smiled and kissed his lover, and now, husband-to-be.

(There will be more. I'm having writer's block.)


End file.
